Demon High
by Cranky Mesuinu
Summary: This is what happens when you mix a sphycho lunitic murderer, high school, a gang of bullies, 2 inu-hanyou, and crazy fangirl whores. Complete and utter mayhem. InuKag anti Kinky-ho May turn M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Demon High Demon High

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE—P!

"Ahhrrgg!" Once again I start the day by falling off my bed. It's an omen I can't ignore. Today, my first day attending Demon high, was going to be bad.

I put on a white muscle shirt, my misty blue jeans, brown belt, and my red kanji hoodie to top it off. (I might be able to get a picture up but I'm not that good at any of the Inuyasha characters !-!)

Kagome may look like a normal human girl, but she's not. Nobody knows what she is. Her family used to. But they're dead now. Kagome fixes a quick breakfast and heads out the door.

'_I can't believe I have to sit around for ten minutes with people who stink! Sigh.'_ Kagome was waiting at the end of her street for the bus to come._ 'At least most of them won't be bog or troll demons. Sigh I have a feeling that I'm not going to like today.'_

The bus arrived and Kagome got on. She sat in the very back seat out of view from the people who rudely whistled and hooted at her.

At school Kagome grabbed her schedule and headed to class. She heard grunting in the corridor. She followed her ears and came upon a tall white-haired demon man. He was standing over a person Kagome would recognize anywhere. "Jinenji!!" (He is still big just take away the scars and you have how he looks now.)

The man faced the disturbance and saw a human girl running towards him. He dropped Jinenji and took a laid back posture against the wall. What could this girl do to him anyway?

Jinenji looked up to see a slightly familiar face. It was a childhood friend, but she seemed so grown up now. "Kagome?" She knelt beside him inspecting his wounds before turning an icy glare on his attacker.

"If I ever find your scent on Jinenji again I will skin you alive." He was visibly startled by her aggression. No person had ever enough courage to retaliate like that towards him. "I'd like to see a puny human wench like you try." he stated getting over his initial shock.

To his suprize the girl called 'Kagome' got up and stood 2 feet away from him. Faster than he expected Kagome slapped him. She slapped him so hard that he was flying for about 10 feet before coming in contact with the cold, hard, unforgiving ground. She wasn't a normal girl. She had hit him with demonic strength and miko powers, leaving a burn mark on his face. _'How will I be able to hide __**this**__ embarrassment from my brother? Not only him but… the whole school?'_ Sesshomaru thought with a bit of fear.

Kagome helped Jinenji up and took him to the infirmary. With a little prodding Kagome was able to find out that this wasn't the first time his attacker, Sesshomaru, had beat him for no apparent reason. "If you ever need any help don't hesitate to ask me. I'll always be here for you. What else are little sisters for?" Then Kagome went to her homeroom class.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have a new student today so you better set a good example

"We have a new student today so you better set a good example." exclaimed a withered man named 'Totosai'. Outside the door Kagome took off her concealing spell. It wouldn't be of much use in a demon/miko/monk/specially talented school. As she walked in gasps were heard through out the room.

Kagome's black hair had dark blue highlights where the sun hit it. Her ears were dog-like with blue tips of a similar shade. Her nails were average length for a demon's. Her eyes a similar dark sapphire blue as her ears and hair. To the male demons in the room she looked gorgeous.

"Please introduce yourself." requested/ordered her teacher. "Sigh I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm 17, I'm a half dog demon, half miko, and I have a record for almost killing a man. Hopefully you get the hint." With that Kagome took her seat by Jinenji who had just made in back from the Infirmary. "I haven't seen you in that form in a long time." he said quietly. "I know. I can't wait for PE when we can run around. I really need some exercise."

Someway Kagome was able to avoid talking to anyone but the teachers and Jinenji. Now it was lunch and Kagome did not look forward to it.

"Hey, Bitch!" said a girl that, when in human form, looked a lot like Kagome. A pose of girls followed her. "How dare you attack Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Ooo, Im so scared! Mr. Fluffy sent a pack of airhead prisses to try and teach me a lesson." Kagome walked away.

"Come back here Bitch! We're not through with you!"

"You may not be but I sure am. See ya'!"

Kagome walked out to the courtyard and ate her lunch. Afterwards she had 45 minutes left, so she laid on her back to take a nap.

"I didn't think anyone came out here during lunch. Wow, you learn something new everyday." Kagome could tell it was a boy's voice.

Kagome barely at knowledged the boy's presence. "Sesshomaru and his gang are coming. You might want to hide." Then the boy's presence was gone. _'Must be scared. Wimp!'_

"Well, well. If it isn't the Bitch." Came the snide voice of Sesshomaru.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the weak ass Basterd that picks on people who can't fight back. Where did you get the makeup to cover your burnt cheek? Maybe he keeps it in his purse?" Kagome sat up and looked like she was thinking.

"What did you say Bitch?" asked a man with black hair put up in a girly type bun. Sesshomaru stopped the man from attacking Kagome.

Sesshomaru's voice sounded deadly. "What are you?" Kagome just looked at him for a minute. "I'm a hanyou. Dog and miko. I was expecting a demon lord such as your self could have figured that out. I'm dissapionted." Kagome's left ear flicked with anticipation.

Kagome was pinned to the ground by Sesshomaru in a flash. Kagome had a smile that seemed to be plastered onto her face. This puzzled Sesshomaru. _'I'm about to kill her and she's smiling? What the hell is wrong with this girl!?'_

Quicker than Sesshomaru could react Kagome winked, grabbed his shirt collar, kissed his nose, shocked him with spiritual powers, and flung him off into the tree behind her.

They all just stared at the now sitting Kagome. "What? I've fended off a person worse than all of you combined. Is it that suprizing that someone with no honor could be defeated so easily?" The rest of the gang ran away with their tails between their legs, some quite literally.

"What do you mean 'no honor'?" asked Sesshomaru standing up. "Jinenji." Kagome paused, checking to see if he got the hint. Obviously this guy was dumber than she thought.

"He wouldn't hurt a fly. He refuses to fight. It's not in his nature to. Yet **you**… You take advantage of this." Kagome had the most stotic voice Sesshomaru had ever heard.

"You hurt him knowing he won't fight back. It's like running over a stray dog. They've done nothing to you yet you do it because you can." Kagome's voice cracked and her eye's filled with hateful and sympathetic tears.

Kagome practically screamed at the top of her lungs from frustration. "JUST BECAUSE YOU **CAN** DOESN'T MEAN YOU _**SHOULD**_**!!"** Kagome stormed out of the courtyard still crying silently.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Jinenji saw Kagome he knew mostly what was going on

As soon as Jinenji saw Kagome he knew mostly what was going on. Kagome walked over to him and crawled into his lap like she used to when she needed to be comforted. While Jinenji's friends stared he hugged Kagome and started to rock her back and forth.

"Nii-san… Why don't people understand? Why don't they just accept us for who we are and let it go!? I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore. I don't want you to go with Mommy and the others. Please don't go…" Kagome was having one of her rare emotional overloads. Jinenji continued to rock Kagome until she fell asleep. "Hey, Jin? What's wrong with her? You related or something?" asked a red haired kitsune demon.

"Not really Shippo, but I'm the closest thing to family Kagome has left. I'm guessing that she had an encounter with Sesshomaru." Jinenji's eyes narrowed. "He's one of the only people cold hearted enough to affect Kagome like this."

"You think we should wake her?" asked a girl hanyou with dark skin and white hair. "No. Let her sleep. We still have 20 minutes after all Shiori." They continued to talk all most as if the girl wasn't there. When it was 5 minutes to the warning bell they woke Kagome up.

"C'mon sleepy head. Time to wake up." Shippo prodded. Kagome's right ear flicked a couple of times before her eyes opened and she stood up. "Sorry 'bout that Nii-san. I was a little distraught." Kagome looked around at the people gawking at her. "Who are these people?"

"Kagome, This is Shippo, Shiori, and there would be Miroku, Songo, and Inuyasha but they ditched us today." Jinenji shook his head. "It's a shame that Inuyasha has to even be half related to Sesshomaru."

"You got that right! It sucks having to live with the basterd! You're so lucky you don't have to Jin. You'd probably be dead in a week!" Kagome turned around after hearing the familiar voice. She glanced over the boy. He was a taller version of her but he had pure silver hair, gold eyes, and a seemingly very big attitude.

"You're the boy from outside."

He gave Kagome an unimpressed look. "Yep, that was me. The one and only." _'The girl doesn't look half bad.'_

"Well, see ya' later Nii-san." Kagome then whispered into Jinenji's ear. "I think you need a muzzle for him." Inuyasha heard this and started fuming.

"What the hell did you say!!"

"Oh, nothing!" _'This is so much fun! I get to torture a really cute guy! Where the _hell_ did that come from?'_ Kagome mentally slapped herself.

"Like shit you said nothin'!"

"Fine I'll tell you! Come here." Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and was about to whisper into his ear when she got an evil idea in her head. "I said, _**NOTHING!**_" After she screamed the last part in his ear she bolted for the exit and hid in the girls' bathroom.

Inuyasha held his sensitive ears to try and protect them from the offending scream. 1 second later he bolted after the girl who was giggling evilly all the way to the girls' room.

"GET OUT HERE **NOW** BITCH SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Inuyasha's face was beat red from furry. Kagome spoke from within the safety of the bathroom.

"_No, I'd rather keep my head, thank you very much!"_

"YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!"

"_I can try!"_

"DAMN IT!! YOU ARE SO FUCKING **STUBBORN!!**"

"_Have you looked in a mirror lately?"_

"**AAARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"** Inuyasha stomped off.

Kagome couldn't stop snickering. _'I just love tormenting this guy!'_ The warning bell rang and Kagome left for her next class. "Finally! PE!"


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Kagome was on the gymnasium floor no one could stop her

As soon as Kagome was on the gymnasium floor no one could stop her. She briefly stretched before She took off doing gymnastics. Stuff like front flips, back flips, cartwheels, you name it she probably did it. Until she was tackled by a certain hanyou.

Inuyasha was pissed. He stormed to PE. When he got to the gym floor, much to his pleasure, Kagome was looking stunning doing acrobatics. Still a little to pissed to notice how Kagome looked, he tackled her and pinned her to the floor.

"If it isn't my lucky day. I'll be able to kill you after all." Inuyasha's smirk was deviant and from Kagome's point of view he looked really hot.

Kagome grabbed the collar of Inuyasha's T-shirt and pulled him down until he was a centimeter from her face. "I'd like to see you try." Similar to the way Kagome disposed of Sesshomaru, (excluding miko powers) Kagome threw Inuyasha into what ever was behind her.

Which just happened to be Koga Okami.

"Yash! Get off of me!" Koga said pushing Inuyasha.

"It wasn't my fault!" Both men stoped arguing when they heard Kagome's uncontrollable laughter. "What's so funny Bitch!?" Kagome still couldn't stop laughing.

"You—You two -- fight like an old married couple!" She said finally getting a hold of herself. Then a man came over and helped Kagome up. But he made a huge mistake by groping her though.

Kagome whirled around and caught the man by the neck, tackling him. She had a look of death in her eyes as she spoke. "You wanna' see if you can try that again?" She said cracking her knuckles. "Higurashi! Release Hoshi this minute!" barked the teacher. "Damn! And I was going to have fun killing this one!" Kagome got off the very shocked and disturbed boy.

Once again Kagome had to introduce herself. "Kagome Higurashi, and as you've already seen, touch me you die. Don't believe me? Go ask the drunk, Kyoru Watanabe. Then again he's on life support and the last time I checked hasn't woken up from his coma." People edged away from Kagome.

"Is she PMS-ing or something?" whispered a random boy.

"No, I'm not. Are you willing to say it to my face?" Kagome gave the boy a death glare.

After PE Inuyasha cornered Kagome at a side hall. Completely ignoring personal space Inuyasha got in Kagome's face and asked/ordered, "What the hell is with you and this fucking PMS 'I'm gonna' kill you' attitude of yours!?" Kagome got right back up in his face.

"Probably 'cause I don't want little fuckers chasing me around and treating me as if I'm some prize to be won!" Inuyasha was finally starting to understand. "I was dragged to the top! I was the one who everyone aspired to be!"_ 'That doesn't sound that bad.'_ Inuyasha thought.

"I was only up there because they thought I _looked_ good! Never did they give any thought to who I was! To them I was just a trophy that you could take to bed with you! If I wasn't treated like a goddess then I was treated like trash!" That Inuyasha understood perfectly. If you couldn't stand up for your self you were an easy practice target for any demon who wanted to test out their power. "They've already practically _killed_ me!" Kagome's head drooped down so you couldn't see her eyes.

"The basterd almost made me _his._" Kagome walked off leaving a shocked hanyou.

Jinenji saw Kagome come out of the hall and ventured down it. He came across Inuyasha, looking quite depressed. "I never have enough common sense to stay out of matters that don't concern me." He sat down against the wall. "I never should have asked." Jinenji sat down beside him. "What did you ask her?" "I asked her why she acted the way she does." Inuyasha's head drooped and his ears flattened them selves to his skull.


	5. Chapter 5

Jinenji sighed

Jinenji sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell you about Kagome's past then." _'She's so going to kill me.'_ "Me and Kagome have known each other for as long as we can remember. We spent a lot of time together. When her little brother was born she split her time between him and me. Back then almost nothing could bring Kagome down. She was always smiling, laughing, and making others feel better. When Kagome was 11 _he_ came." Jinenji's eyes flashed red as Inuyasha listened with intent but depressed interest.

"He killed Kagome's family. Including her 5-year-old brother Souta. He tried to… He tried to make Kagome _his_. I'm pretty sure you can guess how." Inuyasha's face turned into disgust. _'The man tried to _mate_ with a little girl!? How fucked up can one person get?'_ "The man wanted what Kagome's Mother, Midoriko, possessed. The Shikon no Tama. But Lady Midoriko refused. Master Gotengo and Lady Midoriko fended off The man while Kagome ran away with her brother. They never came to get them in the specified spot. Instead the man hunted them down killed her brother and almost raped Kagome. With the little power Kagome possessed she was able to get away, but her house was burned to the ground. The Shikon no Tama has disappeared since then. …Kagome hides who she really is. It's painful for her. It all started with that man… …Naraku…" Jinenji said the man's name as if he was going to die an excruciating death. Jinenji then left Inuyasha where he sat to ponder all the new information.

'_Kagome is almost just like us.'_

'_**That basterd! The next time I see him I'm taking control and slaughtering him!'**_

'_But after he's dead you no longer get to drive. That was your word and I'm gonna' hold you up to it.'_

'_**Yeah, yeah, I know. I kill him then I won't take control unless absolutely necessary.'**_ Demon Inuyasha crosses his arms.

'_I know you two are having a _wonderful_ conversation but it's the night of the new moon so I'd like to get back to our house before I come out and spill your secret.'_

'_**For once the human's right.'**_

'_I'm also right about us falling for that Kagome girl.'_

'_**Keh! I'm a demon! Demons don't 'love' anything!'**_

'_Then how come you wouldn't shut up when I tackled Kagome earlier?' _Inuyasha looking at him with a knowing expression.

Demon Inuyasha blushes. _**'Shut up! I didn't say anything!'**_

'_Demon doesn't know love my ass! Why else would you be blushing!'_

'_We're here so can we all just shut up for tonight?'_ Inuyasha walked into his house and strait to his room. He sat on his scarlet colored bed and waited for the familiar feeling to over come him.

School, the next day…

Inuyasha thought he would avoid everyone by getting to school almost an hour early. He just ended up running into Kagome. He walked over to her with his ears back and a simpathetic look in his eyes.

"Kagome… I need to talk to you."

"Shoot." Kagome said, not taking her eyes off her drawing.

"I know about what Naraku did." Kagome froze, before she chuckled painfully.

"What about it? Is that why I see pitty in your eyes?" Kagome finally made eye contact with Inuyasha's as he spoke.

"I don't pity you. I know what you're going through. My parents were also killed by Naraku. And with a brother like Sesshomaru it was probably worse than being left alone in the world." It was Inuyasha's turn to look away. "I know it must have been painful for you. I know it must have been hard on you. But… if you'll let me… I'd like to know the real you. You don't have to be strong all by your self. If you'd let me… I'll stay by your side and help you any way I can." He could smell her tears. Did he say something wrong?

Suddenly Inuyasha felt Kagome's arms wrap around his waist. She buried her face in his shoulder. Inuyasha put his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. Kagome mumbled an almost incoherent 'Thank you.'

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome had seemed happier for the rest of the day. She showed a nicer side of her self to almost everyone.

Once again it was lunch, but Kagome actually looked forward to talking to Inuyasha and her new friends. She was actually beginning to feel happy. But that feeling went away as Fluffy's fan girls came up to her.

"What do you want?"

"We want you to go away. And we mean _far_ away. Off the planet preferably." Kikyo sneered.

"Like I'm gonna' listen to a whiney whore like you. I'm here and I'm not going away so just deal with it." Kagome said with a stotic face. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and gave off a warning growl. "Leave her alone before I lose my temper with you." Kikyo stuck up her nose.

"And why should I listen to a lowly hanyou like you?" Inuyasha was getting ready to beat the shit out of Kikyo when Kagome intercepted.

"Boys aren't allowed to hit girls Inuyasha." With that said Kagome handed him her food tray and pushed him towards their table.


	6. Chapter 6

"Boys aren't allowed to hit girls Inuyasha

"Boys aren't allowed to hit girls Inuyasha." With that said Kagome handed him her food tray and pushed him towards their table. Inuyasha was about to complain when Kagome whirled around and socked Kikyo square in the face. She was rushed to the Infirmary by the other girls of the group. Inuyasha gave Kagome a disbelieving stare. Kagome just looked at him.

"What? They never said a girl couldn't hit a girl. I wouldn't want you getting in trouble for doing that now would I?" Kagome smiled and headed off to their table where she was praised for giving Kikyo what she deserved.

The same boy who had groped her yesterday was also sitting at the table. He started edging away and Kagome noticed this. "I'm sorry okay? I have a bad past, including being taken advantage of by one of the male population. I just get really pissed off when someone does something like that." The boy relaxed a bit. The girl sitting next to him decided to explain. "His name is Miroku Hoshi. He's a hentai that doesn't really learn his lesson. He hasn't done anything more than grope a woman though, so don't worry. I'm Songo Taijiya by the way." The girl held out her hand and Kagome shook it.

After everyone was done eating the decided to play Truth or Dare to pass the time. Jinenji started it. "Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jinenji smiled at her answer.

"I dare you to go onto the stage and sing a song." Kagome sighed.

"Does it matter which one?"

"Nope!"

Kagome walked up to the stage and hoped up grabbing a microphone. _"Fine, I'll do your stupid dare."_ Then Kagome began to sing.

Show me the meaning of being lonely

_So many words for the broken heart_

_It's hard to see in a crimson love _

_So hard to breathe_

_Walk with me, and maybe_

_Nights of light so soon become_

_Wild and free I could feel the sun_

_Your every wish will be done_

_They tell me…_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_There's something missing in my heart_

_Life goes on as it never ends_

_Eye of stone observe the trends_

_They never say forever gaze –if only-_

_Guilty roads to an endless love_

_There's no control_

_Are you with me now_

_Your every wish will be done_

_They tell me_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_There's something missing in my heart_

_There's nowhere to run_

_I have no place to go_

_Surrender my heart, body and soul_

_How can it be you're asking me to feel_

_The things you show_

_You are missing in my heart_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_There's something missing in my heart_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_There's something missing in my heart_

As the last note vibrated though the room the whole school broke out into applause. Even Principal Kaede, who had come to get Kagome off the stage, was clapping. Kagome jumped off the stage and apologized for the outburst explaining about the dare. Kaede merely took the microphone and suggested that she wait to sing at the talent contest in a month.

"Kagome, you were amazing!" chirped Shippo.

"I knew you'd be good." Grinned Jinenji.

"Did you like it Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Kagome bent down to his level. Inuyasha just kinda' stared off into space with a disbelieving look.

"Wow." Inuyasha said breathlessly. Kagome put a hand to his head. "I think he's broken. Can we get a new one Nii-san?" Inuyasha came out of his stupor. "Hey! I ain't broken!" Kagome grinned and bent down to his level so only he could hear. "You were starting to look like Sesshomaru."

"Like HELL I do!"

Kagome giggled before she turned and high-tailed it out of there, Inuyasha at her heels. "Get back here and say it to my face!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"GET BACK HERE BITCH!"

"You gotta' catch me first!"

'_**The bitch wants me to catch her does she?'**_

'_Don't even think about it.'_ Demon Inuyasha started sulking, mumbling things about humans and how they always spoil his fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha and Kagome ended up walking back to PE laughing about their game

Inuyasha and Kagome ended up walking back to PE laughing about their game. "I can't believe you ran into a pole!" Inuyasha blushed. "Keh. **You** ran into a tree." Kagome punched him playfully in the arm. "Did I get knocked out for a good 5 minutes? No!" They split into their respective changing rooms.

Kagome came walking out with Songo talking about their new PE outfits. "I mean it Songo! If one asshole decides to try and make a move on me I'm killing the person who chose the school uniforms!" Kagome walked onto the gym floor almost immediately catching the attention of all the males in the room.

Kagome was in the school colors, red and silver, underneath she had what looked like a red one-piece swimsuit, and a silvery white muscle shirt over that. Nothing covered her toned legs or arms. "I couldn't feel any more naked even if I was naked." Complained Kagome. Songo giggled. "You'll get used to it."

The PE teacher then blew his whistle, much to students' complaints, and called attention to what they were doing today. "Today we'll be playing Freestyle Football." The class erupted into cheers from the guys and groans from the girls. Most of them anyway. "Yes! It's been such a long time since I played!" Everyone looked at Kagome. "You played Football?" asked a clueless priss.

Kagome proudly proclaimed. "Yeah! I was the champ! Might still be." Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome. "Sorry, that title belongs to our team." Kagome's eyes sparked. "You guys play professional Freestyle!!" The coach smiled warmly. "Sure do. You wanna join?" The boys in the class shrieked with stuff like 'What?', 'It's an all boy team! No way!', and 'She'll probably cry if she gets pushed into the dirt!' Kagome got a sly grin on her face.

"Fine. If my team wins, I get to join, your team wins, I stay out and cheer _publicly_ at your next game." "YOU'RE ON!" Chimed all the boys in unison. What boy wouldn't want Kagome to cheer? Although they'd be more interested in her than the game.

The coach set up for the game and got the teams separated. It looks like:

Red: Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Bankotsu, Kikyo, Yura, Sesshomaru, Ryura, Hosenki, Hiten, Manten, Menomaru, and Kaguya.

Silver: Kagome, Songo, Ayame, Shippo, Hojo, Suikotsu, Kagura, Tsubaki, Jinenji, Jakotsu, Kanna, Jaromaru, and Kagemaru.

"HIKE!" The coach high-tailed it out of there before he got pummeled. Kagome and some of the other girls were stuck behind guarding the goal. They were losing so far and Kagome finally got fed up with it. "HOJO! GET OVER HERE **NOW**!" Hojo followed his orders and jogged over to Kagome. "You're taking my spot back here. No questions asked." With that Kagome went to her new post.

"42, 28, HIKE!" With that Kagome was off. Startling everyone she got past all the blocks and viciously tackled Inuyasha. In effect he literally ended up eating dirt… and grass… and bugs… you get the point.

"Shit, you weigh a ton."

"Now I'm definitely not getting off."

"GET OFF ME DAMN IT!"

Kagome got up and stepped on Inuyasha instead of over equaling a very pissed hanyou. Kagome just stuck her tongue out at him and continued the game. Close to the end Kagome got an evil plan in her head. During water break she confronted Inuyasha about it.

"I know she's on your team but how about we set up a dog pile on Kikyo? Get her back for some stuff." Inuyasha grinned. "Finally! I was waiting for that evil mind of yours to get to work on torturing Kikyo! I'll tell the boys and you tell your team. We'll pass the ball to Kikyo and we all pounce on her." Kagome grinned as well, ignoring the evil part. "You read my mind."

Everything was set. It was 30 seconds left. Kikyo heading towards the goal. It was perfect. Inuyasha threw the ball to the unsuspecting Kikyo who unfortunately caught it. Everyone in on their scheme dog piled Kikyo, who ended up getting a concussion and going to the hospital for weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe we pulled it off

"I can't believe we pulled it off!" Kagome nearly colapsed from laughter. "I know! I can't believe _Jin_ got on her! I'm suprized she wasn't a pancake by the time he got off!" Inuyasha was leaning against a wall so he didn't fall over. Calming down Inuyasha asked, "What are you going to do for the talent show?"

Kagome also calmed down before saying, "Probably Come, Dearest, or something that defines who I am." Inuyasha's ears drooped. "Like… Like with Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely?" Kagome gave him a regretful smile. "Yeah." She said softly as she slid her arms around his waist. Inuyasha put an arm around Kagome in a comforting fassion, and rested his cheek on her head.

Unknown to them, a silent picture was taken. _'This will make headlines! Nobody will know if I stretch the truth a little.'_ The photographer then left to his 'evil lair'.

The next day at lunch…

"**OUT OF MY WAY!!"** shrieked two hanyous in unison. They were pissed beyond pissed. They sat down at their table not even bothering to grab some food. Miroku sighed.

"What's it this time?" He got a matching pair of death glares. It seemed that Kagome had come prepared and chucked a rolled up newspaper at him. **"THIS!"** yelled Kagome before she started sulking again.

Miroku opened up the paper and on the front cover it said:

**Is Love In The Air At Demon High?**

Below it was a blown up picture of yesterday. The article continued.

'It seems that Inuyasha Taisho has finally found his match. Kagome Higurashi, a new student and a freshman, seems to have captured his heart. Only time will tell how serious this relationship is but so far they enjoy spending romantic alone time together. You could only imagine what they do during after school hours.'

The group was infuryated. They knew that the relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha wasn't like _that…_ yet anyway. The pack of crazed teens marched down to the news office. Once they arrived it was a frenzy. All the pictures, negatives, and articles, portainning anyone in their group were destroyed. Although they took special care not to harm any equipment. Kaede wouldn't let that go so easily.

All in all, they left the news office with rather good moods, having released some pent up aggression. Two dog-hanyous inparticular were quite pleased.

The rest of the day went by without a hitch. It was almost boring. That was, until _someone_ showed up.

"Kaggie, darling!" Kagome froze, immobile, before turning her head to face the owner of the annoying voice. She couldn't believe he had found her again. Stupid Ken.

Ken was a full dog-demon, Kagome's first admirer, stalker, and a total male whore. Kagome grinned, quite forcefully. Inuyasha noticed Kagome's discomfort and growled at the male.

He took no note of this. "Kaggie, it's so good to see you again! Hey, would you like to go to the movies with me this Saturday?" Kagome stiffled a little growl of annoyance be for answering.

"Go to hell you man-whore. If you don't know already, I'm allergic to assholes." Ken frowned at her comment. "Is that a yes?" Inuyasha and Kagome growled in unison before Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome.

"It's obvious that Kagome doesn't want you around so fuck off." His tone was deadly yet controlled which is probably what made it so effective. Ken was running in the oppisite direction with his tail between his legs. Kagome sighed.

"Thanks Inu. I was about to beat the crap out of him." Inuyasha smirked.

"No problem." Then he remembered. "Since the game was a tie what are we gonna' do?"

Kagome thought for a while. "I get to join but I cheer for your next game. Only to be used for reserve?" Inuyasha shook her hand. "You got a deal. Let's go talk to the coach."

After the coach 'Okay'ed it, Kagome grabbed a gym locker and dressed down for the first practice of the season. There was different types of padding for different types of players but Kagome insisted on bringing her own combination of padding that was designed for her.


	9. Attention!

_**!!!ATTENTION!!!**_

_***************_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PLEASE GO TO MY HOME PAGE ABOUT UPDATES AND CONTINUATIONS OF MY STORIES!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**************_


End file.
